


Have a Good Day At Work, Jason

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Feeding Kink, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Percy can’t afford his next semester of college. He finds a website that puts young men in touch with sugar daddies that want company. Nervous about selling his virgin body but determined not to ask his hardworking mom for more money, Percy agrees to meet with a businessman he meets on the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Good Day At Work, Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically more of a drabble to an artwork than a full-fledged fic, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway. ;)

Nineteen year old Percy can’t afford his next semester of college. He finds a website that puts young men in touch with sugar daddies that want company. Nervous about selling his virgin body but determined not to ask his hardworking mom for more money, Percy agrees to meet with a businessman he meets on the site. 

The door opens and instead of a creepy old guy, the businessman turns out to be a handsome stud in his early thirties. After some negotiation, and an exchange of STD test results, the guy,  _Jason_ , promises to pay for Percy’s tuition if Percy moves in with him as a live-in plaything. Percy spends the rest of his summer naked and on his knees, learning to suck cock. 

He usually gets woken up by being pinned down on the king-sized bed they share and Jason’s hot, needy cock getting pushed between his lips. He has Jason’s whole loft to himself during the day, though he has a part time job that he goes to for some of that time. When Jason comes home around 8 or 9pm, they have dinner together, Percy being naked of course, and then Percy blows him before doing the dishes. He spends the rest of the night curled up next to his master or on his master’s lap as Jason reads the newspaper or a novel. Most of the time, he falls asleep there, lulled into dreaming by Jason’s gentle fingers stroking over his naked body. He assumes that Jason carries him to bed those nights. On weekends, Jason insists that Percy crawls everywhere on his hands and knees. Sometimes with knees pads, sometimes not. Percy’s constantly worried about Jason wanting anal, but the man assures him that he’ll wait until Percy’s more comfortable with intimacy before having him that way.

When Jason  _does_ finally get around to playing with Percy’s hole, it’s a couple weeks into the fall semester, and he starts off slow. He relaxes against the sofa’s armrest with his legs stretched out like he’s about to read and calls Percy over, getting him on all fours above his lap. Then he spends  _hours_ playing with Percy’s hole, using plenty of lube and just two of his fingers, until Percy begs for release and Jason gives it to him, milking his prostate until he comes untouched. After that night, it’s a regular activity that they do almost every night after dinner instead of a blow job and reading. Jason still expects his dick sucked first thing in the morning, but he no longer asks for Percy to pleasure him at night, instead choosing to go masturbate after getting Percy to come. As weeks go by, Jason intensifies the play, first adding a third finger, then introducing rimming.

Finally, Jason comes home one night and as soon as the table’s cleared off after dinner, he pushes Percy down against the kitchen counter and fucks him bareback. After he finishes inside Percy, he eats him out until Percy comes too, screaming and making a mess all over the cabinets. Then Jason goes to read on the sofa like nothing happened. When he finally figures out how to stand on weak and wobbly legs, Percy pads over and curls up to his patron.

After that, sex becomes a regular thing. Instead of waking up with a dick in his mouth, it’s now a dick in his ass, and the fucking doesn’t stop until Percy comes untouched, impaled on Jason’s huge cock. Dinner now consists of Percy sitting on Jason’s dick and slowly riding it as Jason spoon feeds him. Jason starts making him crawl not just on the weekend, but in the mornings too, saying he loves watching his come slowly leak out. Some mornings, he makes Percy kneel on the table in front of him as he eats breakfast, watching Percy’s fucked-out hole slowly make a mess all over the wood. A few weeks after the first time Jason fucks him, the toys come out. Percy’s left at home, on Fridays when he doesn’t have classes, with a vibrating plug in his hole and a cage on his cock. By the time Jason comes home those nights, Percy’s already at the door with his ass up, begging prettily to please, please, please have Jason’s thick cock.

Next thing Percy knows, it’s winter break, and he doesn’t want to go back home to his mom’s house in upstate New York to visit for the holidays. Seeing how miserable Percy is about packing up to go home, Jason offers to come with him. Sally is beside herself at meeting Percy’s handsome, successful “boyfriend” and only barely falls short of planning their wedding. Jason slowly relaxes as the days go by, no longer tensing up every time one of Percy’s relatives refers to him as a boyfriend.

After the holidays, nothing’s quite the same. Their interactions are awkward and the sex feels like it’s lacking the spark of passion it had before. Percy’s spring semester eventually starts, but the problem doesn’t go away. Finally, Jason blurts it out over breakfast one morning as he’s finger feeding Percy, who’s naked in his lap.  _“I love you.”_  Percy panics and excuses himself to go to the bathroom, where he stays until Jason leaves for work. He continues freaking during his classes until he finally figures out what’s bothering him about the confession. When Jason opens the door that night, Percy’s waiting for him, naked and on his knees in the foyer. _“I love you too.”_ Jason takes his coat and shoes off slowly as he thinks about it. Finally, he kneels before Percy.  _“Then what was the problem?”_  Percy turns around on his knees and pushes his ass to Jason’s face, where the vibrating plug is working on its highest setting.  _“I don’t want to stop…_ this _. What we have.”_ Jason chuckles and leans forward to kiss the plug.  _“I didn’t say we had to. But it can be about love now too.”_

Things go back to normal after that, though some changes are made. Jason starts taking Percy out of the house to go on dates, to introduce him to his friends, to bring him to work functions. Percy still gets woken up every morning with either a mouthful or an assful of cock, still gets spoon or finger fed when eating at home, still never wears any clothes at the loft except the oversized tshirt he sleeps in. But now, instead of throwing a _“Have a good day, Percy,”_  over his shoulder when he leaves for work, Jason kisses him goodbye every morning and whispers,  _“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this post on tumblr [here](http://kinkyjercy.tumblr.com/post/119971744972/have-a-good-day-at-work-jason-prostitution-au). I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
